Saison 4 Episode 62
Triangulation erronée Fade in to Sarge in the Gulch Sarge : en : Alright dirtbags, after the third round of the competition, it's still anyone's contest. fr : Donut : en : Yeahah, burn wrench, anyone includes me! Hahah. fr : Sarge : en : Donut was leading after the obstacle course, and talent contest. fr : Donut : en : Awesome. Whodihoo! fr : Sarge : en : But then the mysterious skull pulled ahead during the question and answer session. fr : Donut : en : That doesn't seem physically possible. fr : Sarge : en : So the standings are the skull, Donut, and in third the wrench. Which is the current crowd favourite. Cut to the warthog with pro-wrench propaganda on it Warthog : en : (beep beep beep) fr : Grif : en : Haha, maybe the skull will be your new sidekick. Hey Sarge, how can I kiss your ass if I don't have any lips? fr : Sarge : en : And in last place Grif. fr : Grif : en : What? I thought I was ineligible. fr : Sarge : en : Ineligible to win, dead man. Luckily there's no chance of that happening since the last round is the evening-wear competition. fr : Donut : en : Whohoa, you're in trouble now skull. fr : Grif : en : Then can I quit? fr : Sarge : en : Course not, only eligible contestants can withdraw from the competition. fr : Grif : en : (sigh) fr : Sarge : en : I guess you'll just have to settle for fifth place turdbelly. fr : Grif : en : Fifth place? Should I even ask who's in fourth? fr : Sarge : en : I'm reserving fourth place for any late entries, who would obviously be better than you. Such as a turd, or a turd farmer. Cut to Church talking to Gary Church : en : Hey Gary, is there any way that you could translate what this big alien is saying to us? fr : Gary : en : no fr : Church : en : Aw come on man, isn't this one of the aliens that built you? fr : Gary : en : yes, but i do not know much about those creatures. i was only programmed with knowledge of the shisnos. i mean you. fr : Church : en : Yeah listen man, that word is really startin' to bug me a little bit. fr : Gary : en : you did not even know what it meant until i told you. fr : Church : en : I know but you just say it so much. fr : Gary : en : i only say shisno in context. like when talking to a shisno or about a shisno. i think i see what you mean shisno. fr : Church : en : So you'll stop. fr : Gary : en : inter-species prejudices take a long time to overcome. but i will try. fr : Church : en : Thanks. fr : Gary : en : luckily, i am not lazy like a shisno. fr : Church : en : Yeah it's pretty clear you mean to give this your best effort. fr : Gary : en : i think the important thing is that i am trying. Cut to Church wandering the halls or something Tucker : en : Okay. Church, is trying to get a translator. So that we can talk to each other. fr : Church : en : Tucker, the enormous alien doesn't speak our language, speaking slowly is not gonna help. fr : Tucker : en : What? I'm talking to Caboose. fr : Church : en : Oh. fr : Caboose : en : I don't understand. Are- are- are you Hungary? Tucker are you Hungary? Are you cold? fr : Tucker : en : What? No. fr : Caboose : en : Do you need a blanket? Tucker, do you want some hot dogs in a blanket? fr : Tucker : en : Dammit no, Caboose I'm not cold, I don't want a hot dog, and if you put mustard in my fucking sheets again I'm gonna kill you. fr : Caboose : en : Okay gargantuan alien, now that we have decided to keep you, you need a real name. I vote for Fluffy. fr : Tucker : en : Fluffy? fr : Caboose : en : Fluffy! The alien that only loves! fr : Tucker : en : He's got to have a name. Why don't we just ask him? Hey alien dude, what's your name? Name. I am Tucker. This is Church. That's Bitch-pants McCrabby. fr : Tex : en : Hey! fr : Tucker : en : Well that's what we call you. fr : Caboose : en : Not me, I call you Mrs. McCrabby. fr : Tex : en : Thanks. fr : Church : en : What, is your name? fr : Alien : en : Hernk Hurnk. fr : Church : en : Your name. fr : Alien : en : Hernk Hurnk. fr : Church : en : Nayymuh. fr : Tucker : en : Just keep repeating it Church, I'm sure he'll come up with the right definition on his own. fr : Church : en : He is Tucker. Tucker. You are? fr : Alien : en : Hernk Hurnk. fr : Church : en : No no. No. Not "honk honk." Name. fr : Alien : en : Hernk Hurnk. fr : Church : en : Okay, I give up, all this guy says is honk honk. fr : Tex : en : Well have you ever considered the fact that his name is Honk Honk? fr : Alien : en : Glwargh? fr : Tucker : en : Do you have any idea how stupid that sounds? fr : Church : en : Hyeah, I mean seriously, what kind of name is Honk Honk? fr : Alien : en : Glwargh? fr : Church : en : Hey, big alien, is your name Honk Honk? fr : Alien : en : Lwargh. fr : Church : en : Hey wait a second, I think blarg means yes. Alien, does blarg mean yes? fr : Alien : en : Blarg. fr : Church : en : Holy shit! Blarg means yes, he just said yes blarg means yes. I speak alien! fr : Tex : en : Yeah, unless blarg means no. In which case, he just said no, blarg does not mean yes. fr : Church : en : What, no way. Hey alien, am I right? fr : Alien : en : Blarg. fr : Church : en : Haha, see? The fuck do you know. Cut to Sarge Sarge : en : After the final tabulations, we've declared a winner! Grif, the envelope please. fr : Grif : en : Envelope? We don't have any envelopes, this is the army. fr : Sarge : en : Donut's the winner. fr : Donut : en : Hoh, yes! fr : Simmons : en : Well, my life's officially over. Time to go kill myself. fr : Sheila : en : Wait for me! fr : Simmons : en : Look, no offense imaginary tank, but I don't believe in you. You're just a product of my imagination. fr : Sheila : en : Actually, I'm a product of the military contractor that made the lowest bid. I'm a little ashamed of that. fr : Simmons : en : Well leave me alone, I can't have some imaginary tank ruining my excellent reputation. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to go dig a hole to live in. Simmons runs off a little bit Simmons : en : (sigh) I wish Grif was here. I could convince him there was food in the ground, then he would dig half the hole for me. Or, maybe a third of a hole. Then he'd use the shovel to eat oatmeal. On second thought I don't wish Grif was here. fr : Sheila : en : You can live with me. fr : Simmons : en : Just ignore it, it's not real. fr : Sheila : en : I have my own base. In fact, I've made lots of renovations since you all left. See? Simmons turns to see Blue Base Simmons : en : Hey, that's the old Blue base. fr : Sheila : en : Yes! I was sent to guard it from something. I can't really remember what... some of my memory banks have failed over the years. Do you remember what the Blues were fighting? fr : Simmons : en : Uuuuuuh I think it was pirates. fr : Sheila : en : Are you sure? I think it was another army. I think they were a different colour. fr : Simmons : en : No, it was definitely pirates. fr : Sheila : en : That doesn't sound right. fr : Simmons : en : Yeah, pirates. And, I think there were some ninjas that were working with them. fr : Sheila : en : Neaw, I don't think so. fr : Simmons : en : And I think they had travelled, from another planet. fr : Sheila : en : Incorrect. fr : Simmons : en : I think it was called Cowboyland. fr : Sheila : en : Negative. fr : Simmons : en : And they were here to rustle up some cattle. fr : Sheila : en : No. fr : Simmons : en : But the Blues were gonna stop'em. fr : Sheila : en : Naw. fr : Simmons : en : No wait- monkeys. Monkey pirates. fr : Sheila : en : Nope. fr : Simmons : en : From ...Uranus. fr : Sheila : en : My logical data analysis sector indicates that would be highly unlikely. And my bullshit meter agrees. Revenir à la page de la saison.